Episode 1720 (10th December 1992)
Plot It is the morning after Nick and Archie's double date. Nick pretends to a disappointed Archie that he really liked Lindsay. Amos lets slip to Jack that he and Sarah are planning a surprise for Annie at Christmas. Sarah just tells Jack that an old friend is coming to stay. She does not tell him that it is Leonard. Lorraine asks Michael what he gets up to at night. She is teasing him because she knows that he has been slipping out and breaking his curfew. Michael just says that he stays in his room and reads. Jack has been kept waiting on a country road by a tanker. When Frank Tate drives up, he takes his anger and frustration out on him. Amos tries to explain to Sarah how Annie must be feeling now about asking for money for her last few years. She puts over Jack's point of view. Elizabeth wants to hear all about Lindsay from Archie. She doesn't understand his grumpiness. Sangeeta still feels uneasy about the prowler. Jack comes home moaning about Frank. He then takes a telephone call from the milk tanker driver saying that he cannot get through to the farm because one of Tate's lorries from the holiday village has shed its load. Jack goes storming off to Home Farm. Nick finally tells Archie that he fancies Julie not Lindsay. Jack screeches to a halt outside Home Farm and starts ranting onto Joe about how Frank is trying to put him out of business. Frank and Kim come outside to see what all the fuss is about. Sarah arrives and calms Jack down. Eric brings Elizabeth some flowers. He is celebrating selling the Spitire, although he does not tell Elizabeth how much he got for it. Frank is annoyed about Jack's visit. Joe comes to apologise for his brother. Michael is in Leeds again watching Rachel. Jack finally realises how supportive Sarah has been. Frank tells Joe that Jack cannot fly off the handle every time something goes wrong with his business. Alan tries to ask Archie if he thinks that the Woolpack is somewhere that the young want to come. As they look around, it becomes clear that it isn't. Elizabeth thinks that Eric should not have sold the spitfire to Mark when it needs so much work doing on it. Rachel, Jayesh and Sangeeta are in a chip shop in Leeds when some youths start to make racist comments to Jay and San and become quite abusive. Elizabeth is furious to discover that Eric has charged Mark £900 for the Spitfire. She walks out of the pub after refusing to help him spend the proceeds from the sale. Jayesh is attacked on his way home by the same youths. Michael watches. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Thug - Chris Hargreaves Notes *Stuart Clark is credited as 'Stuntman' for this episode. *The shopkeeper who throws the youths out of his fish and chips shop is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes